


Gyro and Fenton Have a Sleepover

by ky_lime_pie



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Couch Cuddles, Domestic, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, References to Canon, Sleepovers, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ky_lime_pie/pseuds/ky_lime_pie
Summary: When Gyro is temporarily displaced from his home, he is about to camp out at the lab when Fenton offers him a place at his (and his mother's) home. Before Gyro can sleep, though, he has to face M'ma Cabrera, Lil Bulb, and Cable TV.(SFW, but with at least one suggestive joke)
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Gyro and Fenton Have a Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know how this got to 2.9k words. i tried to keep in character, so gyro is only a bit less closed off. fenton might be OOC. this was really fun to write :) this is unbeta'd, so there's probably some weird ways of describing things here. really not a lot of romance here, so if you're looking for super loving fluff, you have to stick around til the end.
> 
> (note 2/21/2020: i fixed some word errors and bumped up the word count. we're now at over 3k words! nice.)

Gyro had only been to Fenton's house a few times. He had been there for dinner, on Christmas Eve. The other time was when Fenton was on work leave for Gizmoduck-related injuries. He would also stop there to see if they had any spare parts that he could take to the lab. But he had never really got to know the house. Gyro never stayed there long enough to get to know the floor plan, and honestly didn't plan to. Gyro felt so out of place when he went to Fenton's house. He felt out of his element. Especially when Fenton's mom would interrogate him about his life, and his work. It was uncomfortable. When it came down to it, it was usually Fenton who would go to Gyro's place.

The first time Gyro had to sleep over at Fenton's house was due to some unforeseen circumstances. The pipes in his building were starting to corrode. Unfortunately, Gyro's apartment was in the direct line of piping, and he was told to leave. The manager didn't even let him attempt to fix the pipes himself. With a small duffle bag of clothes and various other essentials, he quickly left for work that day. The day went normal as it could be, until Fenton found Hyro setting up a sleeping bag in the lab.

"Hey, Gyro?" Fenton asked. Gyro turned his head from where he was helping Lil Bulb unravel the sleeping bag on the floor. "What do you have going on here?"

"I am setting my bed. Why do you ask, Crackshell?"

"Are you working late again?" Fenton asked. Gyro shook his head, and took a pillow out to place on top of the sleeping bag. "Then what's up with the sleeping bag? Don't you have a bed at home?"

"Well, Fenton, my building manager is doing some repairs to my apartment at the moment. Since I can't go home tonight, I'm camping out here with Lil Bulb tonight."

Fenton's eyes widened at the statement.

"But if you staying here, how will you take a shower?"

"Easy. I'll use the emergency shower. I can wash my hair in the sink." Gyro gestured towards the left of him, to the faucet and chain dangling from a wall. Fenton sized it up. "Besides, Crackshell, you really shouldn't worry about me. I've do stuff like this all the time."

Fenton just looked at him with a look of bewilderment. With a sour expression, he shook his head, and walked up to Gyro's makeshift bed.

"Why didn't you tell me you needed a place to stay? I would've offered." Fenton asked. There was a look of pity on his face, an expression that Gyro didn't like much. The chicken turned away from him, and grabbed Lil Bulb's charging dock.

"You don't need to know. It's none of your business." Gyro fed the wires into a grove in the wooden block, underneeth the tiniest bedspread. Fenton would have been charmed, but instead, he just looked at Gyro with immense disapproval.

"Well, Gyro, in case you didn't know, I care about you. And I care enough about you to know that you shouldn't have to settle on sleeping on linoleum floors." Fenton sat down by Gyro's sleeping bag. "You know, you're always welcome in to my home. You've let me stay at yours so many times before."

Unfortunately for Gyro, Fenton was pulling out all of the stops for this. Each word from his beak sounded deeply sincere, and combined with the pleading look in his brown eyes, Gyro can't help but give in to his requests. He sighed, and got up to go pack up his things again.

"Alright, fine. I'll crash at your place tonight, Crackshell." Gyro stuffed his pillow back into the duffel bag, and grabbed Lil Bulb's charging dock. He let the bot hop into the cozy expanse of the pouch, before zipping it up. "But, please, no funny business. I'm sure your mother wouldn't be too pleased to see..y'know.."

Fenton rolled his eyes in response.

"Alright, fine."

* * *

Mrs. Cabrera didn't seem to be too happy about Gyro's presence.

She had only agreed to let him stay on the couch when Fenton explained his situation to her. From when he first showed up at her door, following Fenton inside with a large bag of his toiletries, to when she had graciously gave him a bowl of beans and rice, she had kept an eye on him. Gyro didn't dare look back, in fear of reprehension. It wasn't until she had finally left the kitchen, leaving Gyro and Fenton alone in the room alone, where he finally said anything.

"..I just don't understand why she keeps looking at me like that. Does your mom think I'm going to blow something up?"

Fenton shrugged and took another bowl from the sink. He was washing the dishes with large, bright yellow silicone gloves. He covered the bowl in suds, mixing the brown dregs of soup with dish soap. He rinsed off the bowl, and handed it off to Gyro. Gyro was helping him dry the dishes, and was putting them into the cabinets as he worked.

"No, of course not. She just..well.." Fenton let out a sigh. "I don't think she likes you much. You made a really bad first impression on her."

"How so?"

"Well, you remember that time those aliens decided to come on down? And you suggested using Gizmoduck as a decoy for your clone army?"

Gyro stayed silent for a moment, before he let out a hum. He shrugged.

"That's actually very understandable." He remarked. He took a plate from Fenton's outstretched hand, and laid on the stack of the other plates. "Anyways, do you do the dishes every night?"

Fenton shook his head.

"I do dishes on Monday, Thursday, and Saturday. M'ma and I alternate."

After a while of passing plates, Fenton was finished with the dishes. He turned the faucet to the right, the hot water coming to a stop. As Fenton was removing his gloves, Gyro asked a question.

"Why don't you just use a dishwasher?"

Fenton shrugged.

"M'ma doesn't like mechanics much." He stated. "She's never told me why, but I think it might have something to do with automation. And, speaking of robots, where did Lil Bulb go?"

The mood in the room lightened up when Gyro was asked about his creation. The chicken visibly perked up.

"Oh, he should be fine. I left him on the charger in the living room-"

Before Gyro could finish, there was a loud scream that rang throughout the small, suburban house. Suddenly, Mrs. Cabrera ran into the room. In a flurry of brown feathers, she rushed to the door connecting the garage and the kitchen. She quickly fiddled with the handle, seemingly in a rush. Concerned, Fenton rushed over to his mother.

"What's wrong, M'ma?" He asked.

"There is a MURDEROUS little thing chasing me, and- oh no, it's here!" Mrs. Cabrera crossed the threshold, and slammed the door behind her. Fenton turned around, and saw that Gyro was nowhere to be seen. Instantly, panic began to set in. What if it was one of his pet projects gone terribly wrong?

Then, he heard a distant laugh. An almost maniacal laugh that could only belong to one Mr. Gyro Gearloose.

"Uh, Gyro?" Fenton waddled into the living room to see Gyro holding Lil Bulb in his hand. He was stroking the little robot on its back, seemingly in a comforting fashion. It would have been adorable, and really, it was. But, Fenton was more concerned about the bot's attempt on his mother's life. You didn't see Mrs. Cabrera genuinely scared for her life that often. Fenton came closer.

"Were you scared, little fella?" Gyro was asking. "Did that TV over wake you up?"

Lil Bulb nodded, his massive head going up and down. Carefully, Gyro took something from the robot's hand. A small, dull knife. He shoved it in his pocket, and transported the little robot to the kitchen island. He muttered something, and led the robot back to it's bed.

"Good night." He smiled as he opened Lil Bulb's back panel. He pressed a button, and the robot's light turned from a soft yellow to a neon blue. There was a tenderness as Gyro laid the robot down to rest. It was one that Fenton would only see reserved for rare occasions. It was heart-warming, to see the man take such care in what he was doing. He would have thought more about it, if not for the fact that Lil Bulb had gone after his mom. Gyro turned around, straightened himself out,.and went back to his professional demeanor.

"Alright," Gyro began. He walked right by Fenton. "Now that I have successfully deescalated that situation, I probably owe your mother an.."

"Apology?"

Gyro looked stupefied at the suggestion.

"No, Fenton, I don't owe her an apology. I owe her an explanation about this little..misunderstanding." He held up the knife, which had seemed much sharper further away. Fenton then realized that it wasn't a knife at all. It was just one of the nail filers that his mother had left around.

* * *

It took a few minutes for Fenton to convince his mother that Gyro, and Lil' Bulb by association, were not secretly planning to murder her in her sleep.

At first, Mrs. Cabrera had been keen on kicking Gyro out, and telling him to go find somewhere else. Why would he bring a robot in the house anyways? It made no sense to her, when he could have easily kept his work separate from their home. Fenton then had to bring up that he also worked with robots, and had brung home the Gizmosuit countless times. She tried to insist that it was different, but had failed when Fenton brought up how Lil Bulb shared remarkable amounts of DNA with the tech in the Gizmosuit.

Mrs. Cabrera just went to bed after that. Fenton followed in suit.

Gyro, on the other hand, had decided to take a shower. Unfortunately, the bathroom was right by Fenton's room. On a normal night, when it was just him and his mom, it wasn't such a big problem. But, tonight, Fenton was treated to a symphony of various 90s and 2000s alt-rock songs. The complaints of a chicken, interpolated through the voice of Damien Albright, was also heard through the thin drywall. Fenton had picked up a book by the time Gyro was wrapping his shower up, and was on the eighth chapter when Gyro appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, Fenton?" He asked. "You don't happen to have any pillows, do you?"

Gyro's hair was a flurry of white feathers around his head. He was peering into the room, with his glasses perched on his head. He had on a green pajama shirt, that was buttoned to his collar. Some of his dark gray tail feathers were peeking out from his form. For a moment, Fenton was distracted by the improper state he was in. It was out of the ordinary for him, and it was charming in it's own way. Gyro cleared his throat, and knocked Fenton out of his thought process.

"Oh, uh, not really. Didn't you bring pillows with you?" Fenton saw as Gyro scratched his neck and looked to the ceiling.

"Ah, well, that sleeping bag has a pillow built in, but since I didn't plan on being here, I was very underprepared." Fenton looked at his few pillows, and looked back at Gyro.

"Well, I can look in the hall closet for you and see what I could do." Fenton offered up. The chicken nodded, and Fenton got out of his bed. He carefully set his book on the nightstand, and walked out of the room.

As it turned out, the hall closet was remarkably barren of anything bedding.

There was not a quilt, pillow, or anything else in sight. A large ironing board sat against the wall, and there were many hangers on a rack. But there just wasn't any sight of a pillow. Fenton dug through the coats, and found nothing. He had found countless college shirts and old dresses, his old academic trophies, and even a remarkably well preserved cowboy hat. But still, there wasn't any pillows in sight. Fenton turned to Gyro with disappointment in his expression.

"Well, you could sleep on your sleeping bag?" Fenton offered. He was stupefied at the closet's lack of pillows. "But I'm sorry to say that we're out of pillows."

"Oh well, I guess I could sleep on the couch cushions. It can't be that bad anyways." He began to walk off, into the dark living room when Fenton gently clasped his shoulder. Gyro looked back and saw a small smile on Fenton's beak.

"Wait, I think I have an idea."

* * *

"I don't think M'ma would be happy with me if I moved her quilt."

Gyro held the comforter to Fenton's bed in his arm, and watched as the duck carefully rearranged the couch. He had moved the cushions over to the La-Z-Boy, and was trying to figure out what to do with the quilt. It was one of M'ma's prized possessions, as it was a gift from her late mother. Fenton didn't want to accidentally damage the thing.

"Why can't you just place a sheet over it?" Gyro asked. "That's what my mom would have done."

"I don't think she'd be too happy with that either. How about we leave it alone?"

Gyro nodded, and placed the top sheet over the couch seats. He neatly tucked in the corners, transforming the couch into something that seemed far more comfortable. Fenton began to stack the pillows against the armrest. He put them in an order of smallest to largest. Finally, he threw his blanket over it. The makeshift bed they had made was completed.

"Does that look comfortable enough?" Fenton asked. Gyro nodded.

"Well, Fenton, it's a long shot from the bed at my house, but it looks snug." He sat down, and tried to relax. "Did you really need to take all of this off your bed?"

"Pfft," Fenton rolled his eyes. "isn't that what boyfriends are for?"

"Well, I guess. But what about you?"

"Oh, me? I'll be fine." Fenton walked off, leaving Gyro to watch him to go to his bedroom.

Fenton stepped inside his room, and went to go lay on his bed. Without all of the pillows, or any of his blankets, his bed felt rather bare. Still, at least he had a throw blanket to cover himself. He threw the cobalt blue garment over him, and tried to relax into the bed's warmth.

Sadly, it just didn't feel right.

He tossed and turned as he tried to adjust himself to the unfamiliar arrangement. His head felt too close to the mattress, his body wasn't fully covered by the blanket. Something about this just felt wrong, and it was really getting to Fenton's head. He flung his legs over the paltry bedspread, and got up on his feet. Maybe if he changed out of his work clothes, and into one of his graphic t-shirts, he could be more comfortable. He slipped into the shirt, and while it kept him cooler, it didn't help him relax. If anything, getting up had made Fenton feel restless.

Yet again, Fenton got up, and walked out of his room. If he couldn't sleep tonight, he may as well treat himself to a cup of coffee. He walked out into the living room, and found that the TV had been turned on. It was turned on to some show about a bunch of roosters upholstering some ottomans. He saw Gyro squinting at the TV, under a blanket.

"Gyro? What are you doing awake?"

"Can't sleep tonight. What about you, Crackshell?" He said.

"I was going to get a cup of coffee. I can't sleep either."

Fenton grabbed a bottle of iced coffee from the fridge. He figured he would treat himself tonight. He shook it gently, and made sure that all of the coffee was mixed into the flavoring at the bottom. He almost went back to his bedroom, when he saw Gyro trying to use the voice control in the TV remote. The chicken was now sitting up, and was using the blanket as a sort of hood. He was trying to say something into the remote.

"Treehouse Captains." He barked. "No, not captions. Treehouse Captains."

Fenton would have found it funny, but it seemed that Gyro was genuinely struggling. He walked over to the couch, and set down his coffee.

"Do you need some help there?" Fenton asked. Gyro huffed, and handed the duck the remote. Fenton plopped down on the couch beside him, and cleared his throat before speaking in a clear, direct voice. "Treehouse. Captains."

The menu quickly loaded in the series, showing that you could watch season 1 and 2 on demand. Gyro took the remote from Fenton's hand, and selected season 2. An episode was soon streaming from the television.

"This voice control is shockingly primitive. I think that I could have made better when I was in high school." He remarked. Fenton snickered.

"Y'know, babe, I think a 'you're welcome' would have sufficed."

Gyro sighed, in false exasperation.

"You're insufferable as always, Fenton."

He wrapped a long arm around Fenton's torso, and pulled him to the crook of his arm. In return, Fenton pulled more of the blanket to wrap the pair in a sort of cocoon. The only noise in the room was the muffled sounds of construction from the television and the ceiling fan's strings clacking against each other. After a while, Gyro began to slump against the armrest. Fenton was trying to stay close to him.

"Hey, Gyro, if it's not too much, could you move a bit before you go to sleep?"

"How so?"

Fenton gently pushed Gyro in to the pile of pillows, and shifted himself to lay on the chicken's chest. He adjusted the blanket once again, but to where it covered almost all of Fenton's body. It appeared that Gyro was fine with the motion, as he had begun to stroke Fenton's head.

"Just like that."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT MONETISE MY WORK. DO NOT REPOST MY WORK.
> 
> tumblr @ky-lime-pie


End file.
